Valentine's Day 2015 Event
Welcomescreenvalentine.png|Valentine's Day! Valentinegui.png|Event GUI! 2015-02-05-23-27-53.png|Loading Screen! Event logo Valentine.png|Event Logo. The''' Valentine's Day 2015 event (actually: '''Romancing the Clam) is the first major event in 2015 and the sixth major event overall. It has been released on Friday the 6th February, 2015. At this time you got a message at the loading screen, that an update is available (you could also skip this and play without participating the event now). After you updated the game and ran it, you received another message that says that you have to reload the game, so the event area can load. 'Currency and How Earn Them!' Currency * Homemade Valentines: The brand new currency used to buy every non-premium building, decoration and other stuff from this valentines event! * Clams : Old clams of course, that we can use to buy premium characters such as Arnold Schwarzenegger, or just to buy other helpful buildings and skins. Earn the Homemade Valentines by these tasks: 'The Affection Meter' You can build either Love or Hate in the Affection Meter by shooing Enamored Couples (Hearts) or Angry Couples (Broken Hearts). When you reach one end of the Affection Meter, you’ll win a prize! You can view the Affection Meter by tapping on the cupid’s big, illuminated heart. The prizes for Love and Hate are different, so be sure to take a look at the Affection Meter page in the event hub for a list of prizes. You can only choose one! Prizes: 'Week One' Valentine's Day Event Area: * Ida Davis Bench (Warning: After you repair the Bench, you'll have only five days to unlock Ida Davis) * Cheryl's Park Bench * Cupid's Park Bench * Cupid Brian Box ' * 'Cherub Stewie Box * Morning Arousal Coffee * Casaroja Movie Theater * Romantic Thoroughfare IMG_0106.PNG|Ida's Park Bench (Not Repaired) IMG_0107.PNG|Cupido (Link to Affection Meter) IMG_0108.PNG|Romantic Thoroughfare IMG_0109.PNG|Morning Arousal Coffee IMG_0110.PNG|Casaroja Movie Theater (Possible the Other Place where you can send People to) IMG_0111.PNG|Cherub Stewie Box IMG_0112.PNG|Cupid's Park Bench IMG_0113.PNG|Cheryl's Park Bench The event also introduced Couples into Quahog. Couples were the attendees of the Valentine's Day 2015 event, and came in two types: Fighting Couples and Enamored Couples. Tapping on them would cause them to go away but you only have 3 minutes and when the time is over they go to a hotel room. You can get Love Hearts or Hate Hearts which are needed for the Affection Meter. You could shoo maximal 10 couples. Tips: ' * Make the screen as small as possible (to see the most of your Quahog), and look out for the couples: If they are bouncing behind and forward: Enamored Couple (these give the Love Hearts), if the couple is like staying in the place and the girls is hitting the guy: Fighting Couple (these give the Hate Hearts). ''Example: * You can also put only 1 road in your Quahog, so you see all the couples at one time and clear these, that you need to. '''New Characters New Costume: Handsome Peter - Peter Griffin New Mystery Box: Cupid Brian Box New Questlines 'Buildings' 'Decorations' Decoration kissingBooth.png|Derp's Kissing Booth. Decoration heartshapedroses pink.png|Valentine's Topiary Pink. Decoration heartshapedroses white.png|Valentine's Topiary White. Decoration heartshapedroses yellow.png|Valentine's Topiary Yellow. Decoration heartshapedroses red.png|Valentine's Topiary Red. *Valentine’s Topiary Red *Valentine’s Topiary Pink *Valentine’s Topiary White *Valentine’s Topiary Yellow *Herp Derp's Kissing Booth 'Skins' *Valentine Griffin House *Valentine's Founding Father 'Week Two' Matchmaking: - This Valentine's Day, you can play matchmaker. Take two characters, send them on a date and see if they're a match. Week Two introduced Cheryl Tiegs and a new outfit for Quagmire: Glenda Vajmire. It also introduced the Morning Arousal Coffee and the Romantic Thoroughfare to send characters on dates. There is a new Mystery Box: Cherub Stewie Box. And a new prize for the Affection Meter. 'New Characters' New Costume: Glenda Vajmire - Glenn Quagmire New Mystery Box: Cherub Stewie Box New Questlines 'Buildings' * L'Espece D'Andouille * Caring Caricatures * Peter's Wife's Cookies 'Decorations' * Sappy Tree * Royal Roses Walkway 'Skins' * Madeline's Valentine's Boutique * Quagmire's Valentine's House 'Week Three' Week Two introduced Cupdio and a new outfit for Meg: Hot Meg. It also introduced the Casaroja Move Theater to send characters on dates. There is a new Mystery Box: Handmade Valentine Mystery Box where you can win buildings from the event area and love or hate prizes you didn't choose. And new prizes for the Affection Meter. 'New Characters' New Costume: Hot Meg - Meg Griffin New Mystery Box: Homemade Valentine Mystery Box New Questlines 'Buildings' * Vajberry Bar and Grill * Second Chances Chapel * McCounseling Center 'Decorations' * Chinese New Year Goat Category:Valentines Day 2015 Category:Limited Events